


undisclosed desires

by Julsemo



Series: Song fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Pre-Relationship, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: The war is over. Everyone is celebrating. Naruto and Kakashi finally have a moment to be alone.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by //undisclosed desires by Muse//

Naruto had smiled at him all night. It was that kind of smile that makes you squirm in your seat, that makes you blush and makes your body tremble with all kinds of unspoken promises. Their hands had touched as Naruto reached for another cup of sake. Fleeting, brief, caresses that nobody would give much notice.  
Kakashi knew that he had lost a war that he had been fighting for years against himself.  
During the last year he had tried to keep a professional distance from Naruto and be a Mentor, a friend or whatever the young shinobi needed, but every time their eyes met in their training sessions, he could feel a tense atmosphere vibrating between them. Their bodies drew closer, gravitating towards each other. 

The celebrations after the war were going on all around them. People were dancing, drinking, and laughing and it was wonderful. Kakashi realized that Naruto had scooted closer to him. They sat around one of the campfires and he could feel the heat that was radiating off Naruto’s body. After the initial stress of the fight, they felt the need to be close to each other and make sure that the other was alright. Sake was flowing and the wine made Naruto's cheeks blush beautifully in the red glow of the fire. Kakashi wasn’t able to look away. Naruto looked tenderly at the other man from underneath his long and thick lashes. He giggled. “Sensei, you should drink your sake.” His blue eyes were a little glazed over by the intense consumption of sake that was flowing. Kakashi felt his whole body shudder when Naruto smiled at him. It was such a lewd smile that was full of undisclosed desire and forbidden promises. Kakashi took a quick sip and gasped when he felt Naruto reach for his hand. 

“Kakashi-Sensei…” he whispered his name and Kakashi could barely stand it how soft and sweet his name sounded from those lips. Their eyes met and an intense feeling of panic gripped his heart as he looked around. What if someone watched them? 

“No one is looking.” Naruto whispered. When the blond caressed his hand, Kakashi tried to avert his gaze but the blond shyly looked up at him with blushing cheeks and entwined their fingers. Kakashi was so weak to Naruto’s charms and when Naruto pulled him away from the celebrations of the shinobi alliance into one of the tents, he simply followed him. He should have been stronger. He should have tried to resist, but he couldn’t. Outside they could hear the loud yelling and laughing of the shinobi, who were celebrating their victory. The war had finally ended, and everyone was happy to be alive.

Naruto tightly held onto his hand and pulled him into the tent. Surely everyone would be looking for them soon because everyone would want to talk or drink with their hero, who had saved them all from Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki. Kakashi was panting when he followed Naruto to the empty tent. The blond flapped the entrance of the brown tent open and pulled Kakashi inside. Kakashi stumbled after him and tried to get his sake-muddled brain to work but all he could see and all he could feel was Naruto. Kakashi’s hands felt heavy and sweaty as he watched his student come closer. The blond stood in front of him and gently put his hands on his chest. Their eyes were tightly locked as Naruto started to pull the zip down. A tense silence fell over the couple. Kakashi didn’t try to stop the younger man. Naruto’s hand quickly pulled the dirty and bloodied vest off his shoulders and let his hands slide over his strong upper body and down over his abs. The green vest slid to the floor where it was soon forgotten.

Even though the shinobi outside were celebrating loudly, it was quiet inside their tent. Kakashi could hear nothing but their breathing that was slowly getting a little faster. Naruto reached up and started to softly massage his neck. Kakashi couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped him. Feeling Naruto touch him like this was so good. Naruto’s hands moved to his neck and gently brushed through the silver hair. The blond slightly opened his mouth and Kakashi watched as the sweet pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. His heart jumped. 

He had been so worried for Naruto over the past couple of months it had been driving him insane. Several sleepless nights, countless fights with the Akatsuki and a war later Kakashi felt bone tired but he could also breathe again, with such relief because Naruto was happy and alive in his arms and the threat of the Akatsuki was finally gone. No one would hurt his precious blond anymore. 

Naruto blinked a few times as he looked at him through his thick lashes. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. Naruto’s scent was all around him. It was a little muddled with sake, sweat and blood, but Kakashi could clearly make out Naruto’s fine pure scent. Naruto’s arms went around his shoulders and held onto the older man. 

The Jonin tried to hold back but Naruto’s scent was making him dizzy. The blue eyes held him captive and he couldn’t look away. Kakashi’s hands were awkwardly moving next to his body as he was fighting against himself. His sake muddled brain was trying to stay strong and stay away from Naruto, but his body was reacting to the sensual touches of his student so strongly he could feel his chest heave, with deep breaths he was taking in and he could feel his pants starting to tent over his erection. His hands were shaking as he slowly wrapped his arms around the blond. 

“Sensei.” Naruto purred as Kakashi gently caressed his back.

He enjoyed Naruto’s touch. He was busy getting Kakashi’s Hitai-ate off his head. Naruto took the Hitai-ate and carelessly let it drop to the floor next to them. The headband landed on the floor with a loud **clang**. The sound felt unnaturally loud in the little bubble they had created around themselves. Kakashi felt that even though he could clearly hear the shinobi celebrating outside, he was captivated in this moment with Naruto. He was taken back to the countless moments where a touch seemed to linger a little to long, their gazes met in the distance or their bodies tried not to break contact after an intense training session. 

Naruto’s hands slowly moved over his face and gently touched the scar that ran through his eye. An eye that no longer held a Sharingan. It was healed by Naruto’s touch on the battlefield. Kakashi kept it closed most of the time out of habit. He would have to get used to the new spectrum and the new field of vision eventually. It felt strange walking with both eyes uncovered _all the time_. Most of his youth and his adult life he had limited vision and he needed time to adjust to this change. Obito’s Sharingan had been important to him to feel connected to his friend and his team, but it had also mentally hurt him and physically drained him. He was no Uchiha and the visual Jutsus were harder on his body than someone who was born with this Kekkei Genkai and it was a constant drain on his Chakra reserves. He was so grateful to Naruto that he had healed him, in more than one way and he wished that he could show him just how much this actually meant to him. He could feel Naruto’s soft fingertips caressing the tender skin around his new healthy eye, he was compelled to open it. 

“Does it hurt? Did I do something wrong when I healed your eye? You… keep it closed...” 

“No.” Kakashi eagerly reached up and took Naruto’s hand in his own. Their fingers entwined. “Nothing is wrong. You didn’t hurt me. I just… I’ve been so used to covering this eye for so long. I … I need to break the habit.” 

Naruto smiled at him and gently touched his cheek. “I am so glad, Sensei. I wanted to give you an eye that wouldn’t hurt you all the time, like your Sharingan did.” The Jonin could hear the worry in Naruto’s voice and he was overwhelmed with the intensity of his feelings at that moment. He didn’t think that Naruto was aware of the fact that the Sharingan had been a burden to him. 

“Thank you, Naruto.” He whispered gently.

Naruto was looking at him so longingly and the Jonin knew that he should probably pull away but having Naruto in his arms like this was making his sake muddled brain swim and his wounded heart sing. “Naruto, we shouldn’t…” he wanted to let Naruto know that this really shouldn’t happen, but Naruto pressed his entire body against Kakashi’s and purred in delight. 

“I know you want to tell me that this shouldn’t happen, but do you really mean it? I see the way you are always looking at me when we train together. I know you want me.” Naruto was so close to him; he could feel his lips brushing against his mask. His breath was hot. “I know you want this just as much as I do, Sensei.” His body was burning with longing wherever Naruto touched him. It was true. He wanted to touch Naruto. He wanted to feel the young shinobi. He wanted to rip those damn orange pants from his body and take him right here. Kakashi groaned and felt his last defenses fall as Naruto pressed his body a little closer against his. He could feel Naruto’s erection straining against his orange pants. Kakashi’s hands moved down the young shinobis back.  
He wished it wasn’t so dark in this damn tent. He wished he could see and feel the beautiful golden skin. Naruto’s body was so soft and pliant under his hands, as they were travelling over his back that was slightly trembling under his fingertips. He could feel Naruto arch into his touch and his heart was starting to race as he pulled the blond closer to him. 

Naruto moaned, pleased that finally the silver haired man had pulled him closer. When Naruto’s hands moved over his neck and into his hair to caress his scalp even Kakashi wasn’t able to hold back moans of pleasure. For months he had dreamed about this!

Trembling hands travelled down over Naruto’s shoulders and his spine until they reached the seam of Naruto’s pants. The orange pants were hanging loosely on the lean hips and Kakashi let his hands wander over Naruto’s bottom that was hugged by the tight material in all the right places. He could hear Naruto’s breath going a bit faster next to his ear and he felt intoxicated by his desires. When he heard his student whimper, he squeezed the tight bottom in his hands.

Guilt was bubbling up inside him when he heard Naruto moan his name. Naruto’s voice was making his chest burst with all the unspoken desires and feelings that he had bottled up deep inside. He was struggling as Naruto was rubbing his body against his own. His pants were getting tight and a low moan escaped his lips. His hands squeezed the plum ass as he pulled the young shinobi against his own twitching cock.

“Sensei!” Naruto whimpered. His voice was higher than usual. “Ah!” 

Their eyes met in the darkness of the tent and Kakashi knew that even if he tried to pull away now he wouldn’t be able. Strong arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and fingers started to pull on his silver strands. Kakashi made Naruto spread his legs a little bit and pushed his thigh between them. Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head before his eyes closed again for a moment, as he felt Kakashi’s leg between his thighs. He started to sensually move and moan as he rubbed himself against Kakashi’s muscular leg. “Kakashi-Sensei!” One of Naruto’s hands started to softly tug at his mask. “Can I?” Naruto looked at him with unabashed desire. 

Kakashi had never been so aroused before. A feeling of pure bliss made his toes curl. Kakashi swallowed heavily. Would he stop the blond from pulling down his mask? He had wanted this for so long. Naruto hesitated for a brief moment before he pulled the mask down, to give the other man the chance to pull away. Kakashi couldn’t believe that he had really allowed his student to pull it down, but his desire and the sake that was rushing through his system was making his head spin. It was almost impossible for him to keep a clear mind. Excitement and arousal were written all over Naruto’s face when the mask was gone, and this barrier no longer separated them from each other.

All those damn feelings that he didn’t want to acknowledge over the past few months were now crashing down on him. Kakashi was sure that his body was on fire as Naruto was humping his leg and started to rub his body all over him with such abandon. A broken moan left Kakashi's lips. Icha Icha was surely the greatest book of all times, but nothing could have prepared him for his student’s hot sweaty body squirming and moaning against him. His hands were still tightly gripping Naruto’s ass, helping him move his overheated body over his leg. 

“Sensei is so handsome. Nhhaa!” Naruto whimpered as his fingers tenderly moved over his face. Kakashi could feel them on his lips and he started to kiss and lick them. His tongue swirled around Naruto’s fingertips and the blond let his whole body sag against his Sensei’s. When he started to suck on Naruto’s fingers, he moaned wantonly at the heady feeling. 

Naruto’s humping got more aggressive and he could feel how the blond whimpered as he writhed against Kakashi’s thigh. “Sensei!” A long whine escaped the blond when Kakashi pressed Naruto’s hip against his own hard erection. 

Naruto pulled his fingers from Kakashi’s lips. A low moan escaped the Jonin as he desperately watched Naruto step away from him. The blond bit his lip and touched his chest that was still covered by way too much fabric. Naruto stopped and looked at his hand. His fingers.  
His pupils were heavily dilated with desire as Naruto lifted his fingers to his own mouth and licked them. His tongue darted out and licked the fingers that had just been in Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi’s tongue had just touched them. He let his tongue swirl around them before he let two fingers slide into his mouth and sucked on them. His eyes were fixed on Kakashi and he moaned at the thought of tasting the older man on his fingers. 

The Jonin swallowed when he realized how dry his lips were. “Fuck, Naruto.” Was that his voice? It sounded so raspy and ragged. “Kakashi.” His name sounded like the sweetest sin, falling from those lips. A string of saliva connected the digits with his tongue and Kakashi was breathing hard as he watched the wet fingers travel over Naruto’s chin, his neck and down his torso. 

“I want you to watch when I undress for you.” Naruto’s breath was shaking. “Would you like that, Sensei?” His fingers were shaking slightly as he reached for the silver zip of the orange jacket.

“Yes.” Kakashi was trembling. His cock was throbbing in his pants. 

Naruto's eyes were half lidden and held something feral as he smiled lewdly and bit his lip. “Sit down, Sensei.” 

Kakashi turned around to sit down on one of the cots. His heart was hammering in his chest.

The blond stared into his grey eyes and smiled shyly down on him. His hands were sensually gliding over his body. His orange jacket was still tightly zipped up, covering all the beautiful golden skin. Kakashi felt his face heating up as he watched, transfixed when Naruto pulled down the zip of his jacket. It revealed a black shirt that was still slightly burned and ripped from the fight that had only ended a few hours ago. Naruto blushed a little and pulled the orange jacket over his lean shoulders to let it drop on the ground next to him. His hands shyly traveled over his torso. 

It was dark, but Kakashi could clearly make out the heavy blush on Naruto’s face. The young shinobi’s hands were trembling as he reached for the hem of his ripped and burned shirt.  
Kakashi gulped as he silently watched Naruto take off his shirt. Naruto held it in front of his body, to cover himself for a moment. He hesitated before he let the shirt drop to the ground. Naruto’s eyes wandered over Kakashi’s body and the Jonin could feel the desire radiating off Naruto. “Do you want me to go on, Sensei?” 

Kakashi swallowed. “Yes…” 

Naruto smiled and let the shirt drop to the floor. The blond stepped closer and touched Kakashi’s shoulders. His hips were on the same height as Kakashi’s face and the Jonin could see how tight they were over his erection. Kakashi could feel Naruto’s hands brush through his silver hair. The fingers felt soft as they carefully detangled some strands. Naruto started wiggling his hips in front of him, like he was dancing a slow sensual dance just for him and Kakashi reached for his hips to caress the skin that was now free for his eyes and free to his touch. 

He wriggled his hips in front of Kakashi’s face. Kakashi looked up into the blue eyes, while his hands were slowly traveling over miles of soft unblemished skin. Naruto’s hands reached down to his pants and played a little with the zipper. “Help me with that, please.”

Kakashi let his hands wander over strong thighs to the front of Naruto’s pants. Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze the entire time, while he took the zip between his fingers and pulled the metal down slowly. He enjoyed the quiet whimpering noises that left Naruto’s lips while he dragged the zip down. His fingers brushed over the bulge in his boxer shorts and he could feel how well endowed his cute student was. He took in a deep breath and let his hands drop away from Naruto’s body.

Naruto took a step back and caressed his chest. His fingers gently moved over his sensitive nipples and for a moment he let his fingers twist his nipples. “I always felt your eyes on me Sensei. Did you want to touch me like this?” His thumbs flipped his nipples which made the blond moan. His hands moved over his chest and slowly down over his abs. “Kakashi-Sensei!” 

The orange pants were getting tight over the hard erection and Kakashi could feel his own dick throb as he watched his student strip and touch himself in such a lewd way. “Fuck, yes, Naruto. I… I did.” He whispered brokenly. He tried not to move but he started to squirm on the cot.

Naruto’s hand moved to the orange pants and sensually pushed them over his lean hips. Before they were sliding down his legs Naruto looked at him intensely. Kakashi’s jaw fell open. He had never seen anything more sexually arousing than this. Had Naruto done this before for someone else? For whom? He couldn’t help this sudden urge of jealousy and possessiveness that was rushing through his entire body. He would never let anyone else have him.

It was as if Naruto could feel the change in his mind and his body, because he grinned wickedly at his Sensei and he wiggled out of his pants. The material slid down his long tan legs and the young shinobi stepped out of it. He kicked the pants away to have more room for his next moves. 

Naruto stepped closer to him again and let his hands caress Kakashi’s cheek. “Me too… I wanted you so much. Sensei… I want to feel your hands all over me.” Naruto’s voice was soft and in the darkness of this tent, and with the sake rushing through their bodies, it seemed like finally they could talk about all the hidden things and desires that had been building up between them. Kakashi reached for Naruto and pulled him closer. He couldn’t keep away from Naruto anymore. The silver haired man buried his face in Naruto’s chest and gently nuzzled the chiseled abs. His lips wandered over the tan skin and the muscular body until his tongue started lapping at the sweat that was slowly starting to form on Naruto’s skin. While Kakashi licked over the golden skin his hands were gently moving along the strong lines of Naruto’s back. He pulled him closer until the blond stood between Kakashi’s legs. Naruto’s breath was getting faster as he felt Kakashi’s lips on his body. His fingers brushed through the thick silver hair. “Sensei, please. Touch me.” 

Kakashi’s mind was dizzy with the sake and the taste of Naruto on his skin. This must be how sin tasted like. Intoxicating. The highly aroused blond arched his back to be closer to Kakashi. The Jonin leaned up to reach the perk nipples and started sucking on the tender skin around them first. “You taste so good, Naruto.” He whispered heatedly. His tongue softly licked the right nipple first while his fingers gently played with the other. 

*

Naruto could feel how his whole body was starting to tingle and burn at the intense caresses of his Sensei. Nobody had ever touched him like that. Overall he had very limited sexual experiences. Just that one horrible awkward kiss-accident with Sasuke at the academy and one kiss with a kunoichi on a mission, and that did not happen with his consent. That would sum up his experience, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel desire and love, because HE DID. My god, he did. Whenever he had training or lunch or any kind of activity with Kakashi he needed some “Naruto-time” or a very long cold shower. The amount of desire he felt for this man was crazy and he could barely stand it. Naruto realized when he was starting his elemental training with Kakashi, that his Sensei was starting to look at him differently. Deep looks full of heat… First, he thought that maybe he’d been wrong, but after some time, he was sure that those glances and fleeting touches, were not just his imagination. Kakashi-Sensei DID have feelings for him too! He wasn’t sure what nature those feelings were, but he could see that something had changed between Kakashi and himself and he wanted it. His heart was screaming for Kakashi’s touch. 

When the war had separated them though, he was scared that maybe he had lost all chance of finding out if his assumptions had been correct, but they had been lucky. With the end of the war the celebration started and when the sake started to flow, Naruto thought that this might be his only chance to be with Kakashi in this way. The celebration made him drunk on the euphoric feeling of victory and the sake made his brain fuzzy. He was glad that Kurama didn’t burn the alcohol straight away. He would thank him tomorrow.

The fox was quiet when he smiled at Kakashi. Kurama also stayed quiet when he reached for Kakashi’s hand and shyly pulled him away from the celebrations. 

His hands were shaking with excitement and anxiety when he started to pull his shirt over his head. He had never been so aroused in his whole life. Mainly because he had never been with anybody before. The sake still burned in his throath, but it also made his body feel pleasently warm and sluggish. It made his inhibitions fall away and his desire spike. Maybe he wouldn't have been able to be so brave and take Kakashi's hand in the first place, if he hadn't had that cup of sake. 

The way Kakashi looked at him. They way Kakashi touched him. He let the pants drop to the ground and slowly made his way back to the Jonin. He wanted Kakashi’s hands all over his body. He wanted Kakashi to desire him. Only him. “Me too… I wanted you so much.” When Kakashi pulled him closer to suck on his nipples and to lick all over his fucking chest Naruto didn’t have any idea that this would be so good, but it was. He was sagging against Kakashi and was a moaning mess when the man sucked on his abused nipples. His fingers brushed through the thick silver hair. “Yes, please!” Naruto moaned desperately. He could feel his cock throb and he started to buck against the other man. Kakashi’s free hand squeezed his ass tightly and Naruto wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

Kakashi pulled away slightly. “You taste so good.” He whispered heatedly. 

“I wanted this for so long.” Naruto whimpered. He straddled Kakashi’s thighs and wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel the strong hands gently moving over his ass, that was still covered in his blue boxer shorts. _Thank god, I didn’t wear the toad ones._ Naruto thought when Kakashi’s fingers moved over his plum cheeks. _Fuck, that feels amazing._ “Hm! Kakashi!” He squirmed against Kakashi’s body and whimpered. 

Kakashi reached for the lean hips and made Naruto rub his ass over his own rock-hard dick. He moaned and let his forehead fall against Naruto’s shoulder. His fingers were digging into the lean hips. Naruto’s beautiful flawless skin felt so soft in his hands. He panted against his shoulder. 

Naruto had to close his eyes when he felt Kakashi push his hips against his own. His fingers got tangled in the silver hair as he leaned heavily against the older man. Kakashi’s hands guided him in his movements. “Sensei!” He couldn’t think anymore. 

Kakashi would cum soon if Naruto continued to wriggle his cute little ass over his dick like that. “Naruto, wait!” 

The blond felt like he was pulled out of a dream. He was completely dazed when Kakashi made him stop. He gently lifted his chin and kissed Naruto’s lips. He teased him with short quick but nonetheless passionate kisses. When Kakashi wanted to pull away, he could feel Naruto tug on his hair. “Nooo... don’t stop. I need you, Sensei.” The young man was completely out of it and dazed with the heat of passion.

Kakashi gasped. He was weak. Naruto’s scent was all around him and it was driving him completely insane. Naruto pressed his lips against his. It was an inexperienced kiss with too much teeth but nonetheless, Kakashi had never been kissed with so much passion. Naruto moaned against his lips as Kakashi took over the more dominant part and started to suck on his lips and greedily pushed his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. He let his tongue sensually rub against Naruto’s tongue. 

He pulled Naruto closer and heatedly whispered against his lips. “My cute little student. Do you want your Sensei to take care of you?” He squeezed Naruto’s ass when the blond eagerly wriggled his hips over Kakashi’s cock. His pants were way too tight at this point and he moaned. He could feel how his students’ body was trembling under his touch.

Naruto looked at the silver haired man with half lidded eyes. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening. He could feel Kakashi’s erection in his pants, pressing hard against his ass, while they were rubbing their heated bodies against each other. His own dick was throbbing with every look and every touch that Kakashi granted his horny body. “Yes. I want Sensei to touch me.” He moaned and bit his lips. What would Kakashi do? His young heart was beating loud and violently against his chest. 

Naruto was still straddling Kakashi’s lap and the older man simply pulled the blond up into a kneeling position which made it easier for him to pull the blue boxer shorts down his tan thighs. 

“Take them off, Naruto.” Kakashi told him in a gentle tone. 

Naruto nodded and quickly got rid of the shorts. Shyly he looked back at Kakashi when he was naked. He straddled the Jonin again and waited until Kakashi’s arms were back around his body. He could feel the body heat of the other man seep into his bones and he leaned back down for another kiss.  
This wasn’t as awkward and sloppy as he had imagined. The magazines that he read on his journey with Jiraiya had told him all kinds of things about sex. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea having magazines and Ero-Sennins books as first information about sex. Even though he was sure that Ero-Sennin knew a lot about that topic, he probably should have talked with someone who had a little bit more experience with the way two men loved each other,… like realistically, not in a _Icha-Icha-Paradise-Way_? But right now he really didn’t give a fuck, because his horny teenage mind wanted exactly that – hot Icha-Icha-sex. Maybe they could talk about the ‘real stuff’ later? 

Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and his mind stopped working. He could hear himself moan and beg Kakashi to touch him more. He could hear Kakashi curse.  
Naruto whimpered when Kakashi pulled his hands away. “Wh- Why did you sto- stop?” his body was sweaty, and he was so close. His arms were wrapped around Kakashi’s shoulders and he leaned forward to press an urgent passionate kiss against Kakashi’s lips. 

Kakashi couldn’t take this anymore. He pulled the zip of his pants down and in one quick motion he pulled his pants and his briefs down – just over his hips. Naruto was sucking on his bottom lip and Kakashi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when the blond started to gently bite and nibble on it.

The blond finally registered that Kakashi had pulled down his pants and that his cock was now rubbing and throbbing against his own. “Hnn! Kakashi-Sensei!” Kakashi reached down and took both of their cocks into one of his hands and gently started to stroke them. With his other hand he was pulling Naruto closer to him while he squeezed the plum bottom in unrestrained desire. “Such a good… student.” He panted wildly and moved his hand a little faster over their heated flesh. Naruto’s cock was just as hard as his own and he could feel himself letting go of his guilt and his inner hesitations when the blond threw his head back and started to fuck his hand with abandon. 

“I can’t… I’m gonna-!” Naruto held onto Kakashi’s shoulders as he was chasing his orgasm. He was completely out of it as his body started to tremble under Kakashi’s intense touches. He just couldn’t hold it in any longer. They moved together messily and pre come was all over Kakashi’s hand. 

“It’s alright. Let go! Cum for me, Naruto.”

He thrusted into Kakashi's hand a few more times. It felt slippery and wet. There was absolutely no way to describe this feeling that was rushing through his body. Adrenalin. Bliss. He might have screamed Kakashi’s name at some point as cum splattered against Kakashi’s hand and Naruto’s stomach. Naruto’s body was still shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. His sated body sagged heavily against Kakashi’s hot body. He panted wildly and tried to catch his breath.  
He was still completely captured by his feelings and his sight was a little blurry, but he could feel how Kakashi’s hips were frantically moving against his and Kakashi’s hand was now stroking his own dick.  
He had to watch this. His body felt heavy after Kakashi had touched him, but he had to move. He had to see this. He lifted his head and looked down to Kakashi’s hand that was stroking his cock. It was red and swollen and… huge. What the…?! His Sensei was very well endowed. Just watching Kakashi jerking off like this made his soft dick twitch with interest again. This was so hot, and he just couldn’t look away. 

“Hmmm. Sensei!” he reached down and wrapped his own hands around Kakashi’s erection. Pre come was dripping all over his hand. “I want to make you feel good too Kakashi-Sensei.” He nuzzled his nose into Kakashi’s neck and softly licked and kissed the tender skin under Kakashi’s ear. 

“Naruto… You don’t have to do that.” Kakashi tried to say, but his mind was already abandoning reason as Naruto’s soft hands were moving over his aching cock. He was ready to cum any second – he just couldn’t take this. Naruto’s cute hands on him, moaning his name, kissing him… Just a little bit more.

“I want to, Kakashi. I want you so much. I would do anything for you.” His naked body was moving sensually over Kakashi’s lap and the silver haired man moaned when his mind went blissfully blank. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the naked boy. Miles of golden skin that no one had touched before him.

_No one can have you._

_You are mine._

“Fuck Naruto!” he pushed his cock into Naruto’s hand a few more times. He pulled the blond closer to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto’s pink swollen lips. They opened willingly to let Kakashi’s tongue enter his mouth and their lips moved messily against each other. Naruto’s saliva was sliding over his lips and a deeply satisfied moan left Kakashi’s body when he came all over Naruto’s stomach. 

Naruto snuggled into Kakashi’s arms. They were quiet for a moment. Cum was all over Naruto’s stomach and his chest. He could feel Kakashi gently sliding his fingers through the sticky substance. 

They watched each other’s moves carefully in the darkness of the tent. The noises outside were getting louder again, now that the heat of the moment wasn’t robbing them of their senses anymore. Kakashi could see that Naruto’s cheeks were beautifully flushed. The blush on his whiskered cheeks made him even more alluring and beautiful.  
Kakashi’s hands gently touched and caressed the soft cheeks. “Naruto… I…” He tried to find the right words, but that seemed like an impossible thing, since his pants were still around his hips and Naruto’s gorgeous naked body was still straddling his lap. His hands were moving over Naruto’s back, his hips, his toned legs and he just couldn’t focus on the words that he wanted to say. That he NEEDED to say. They needed to get cleaned up and dressed. 

Naruto looked into Kakashi’s stormy grey eyes as they shared an intense emotional moment. He wished that he could convey all the feelings he had for Kakashi. He wished that he was a little more eloquent or more poetic so he could tell Kakashi all the things inside his heart, but maybe Kakashi knew? 

“Let’s get cleaned up. Everybody will start looking for us if we’re gone for too long.” Kakashi said quietly and helped Naruto get up.

Naruto nodded. He was a little disappointed when Kakashi didn’t say anything. The Jonin simply reached for the shirt, gave it to Naruto without much further ado he went looking for his Hitai-ate that Naruto dropped somewhere. In the meantime Naruto pulled on his boxer shorts and went looking for his orange pants.  
The atmosphere felt awkward and tense because neither of them was talking about what had just happened between them. Kakashi was purposefully trying to ignore Naruto while he used his black shirt to wip Kakashi's cum from his chest. Possessiveness took over his body as his heated gaze fell onto Naruto as the blond cleaned himself after their heated sexual encounter. Naruto dropped the dirty shirt on the ground and pulled on his orange jacket again. When he was fully dressed again and both shinobi thought that they were presentable again after their sexual escapade they silently stepped out of the tent again.

The night was alive and they watched as shinobi from all the nations danced with each other, laughed, drank and played games with each other. A group of Konoha and Suna Shinobi were laughing as they were working on some fireworks together. Naruto watched the scene in front of him and smiled. The sated feeling that had seeped deep into his bones from just a few minutes ago was still lingering but now, as he watched all those happy faces and laughing people celebrating as if they were one nation without borders and no politics dividing them made his heart beat faster. 

Kakashi reached for his hand and gently squeezed it. “That’s all because of you.” 

“I… I don’t know… I didn’t do anything.“ He blushed. They stood like that for a moment and Naruto watched the people, silently contemplating. Kakashi’s hand still held onto his and he didn’t want to move because he was too afraid that Kakashi might pull away from him if he moved. 

Suddenly the silence between them was broken as the Jonin coughed awkwardly. “Naruto… What just happened between us… “ Kakashi’s hand slipped out of his and Naruto was afraid that it really was as he had feared. Maybe he had been wrong all along and this was just a one-time thing because of the heat of the moment, because the war had ended or because – 

“I think we really should talk about this. –“ 

Naruto felt anxious and tried to stop Kakashi from explaining. “Sensei please… I am so sorry that I have brought you in this position. I don’t want to be a burden to you. I will not bother you like this again. I promise.”

Kakashi stared at Naruto. He reached for Naruto and gently squeezed the tense shoulders. “Naruto, I wanted to talk about what you said back there in the tent actually. When you said that you realized that I’ve been looking at you? I… Naruto, you don’t know how guilty I’ve felt over this past year. How much I wanted to be with you and what I feel for you… “ His hands slowly slid down Naruto’s arms and took Naruto’s hands back into his. “I wanted to put more distance between us, but – “ He chuckled shyly when Naruto jumped into his arms. In his usual excited way Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Kakashi’s face was covered with his mask again but Naruto didn’t care about that now. He didn’t care about the chilly night air that made his body shiver. 

“I don’t want any distance between us. I want to be close to you. I want to melt around you, and I want you to melt around me… until we are one.” He started stuttering and his heart was racing when Kakashi’s arms wrapped around his shivering body. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the chilly night air or because Kakashi feverishly whispered terribly romantic words into his ear. 

_‘You are so important to me Naruto. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.’_

Maybe both. 

The fireworks went off around them and they looked up into the night sky that was now ablaze with the most beautiful colors. Kakashi’s arms were tightly wrapped around him and Naruto had completely forgotten about feeling cold. 

The sake that had rushed through their system had slowly lost the effect and they were thankfully sobering up again. The rush and the intensity of their heated love making in the dark tent stayed with them. Naruto turned around and looked at Kakashi. The fireworks were coloring the sky in intense red and blue. The blond stood on his toes and pulled Kakashi’s mask down over his nose and his chin. 

They shared a tender kiss that was so different from their passionate and heated touches just a few minutes ago. It was just a simple touch of lips that they both needed to confirm their mutual feelings. When Naruto pulled away, he looked into grey eyes that were filled with emotions. 

“We’re just getting started, ‘tebayo.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “Yes.” 

***


End file.
